Conventional internal combustion engines include an engine or cylinder block for containing a plurality of movable pistons in corresponding cylinders. One end of each cylinder has an opening connected to a fuel passageway through an engine or cylinder head and an intake valve is moved between one position sealed against the opening and a second position spaced from the opening. A conventional intake valve has a valve head sized to be sealed against the opening in a known manner and a cylindrical stem extending upward from the valve head through a valve guide in the fuel passageway. The valve stem slides through the valve guide in moving between the open and sealed positions and means are provided in the engine to move the valve in a known manner to permit fuel to enter the engine block during an appropriate one of the cycles of engine operation.